


Collar Full (temporary title)

by ebstan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Baekhyun, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Yixing, M/M, Side!Chansoo, an actual mess, baekhyun chanyeol and jongdae are best friends, maybe jongin and sehun are a thing??? idk, side!xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebstan/pseuds/ebstan
Summary: Baekhyun fell in the instant his eyes met him, literally.





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! :-) this is my first fic here so i hope u enjoy it as much as i enjoy harry potter and exo/kpop :-)
> 
> ps: english isn't my first language (it's actually the third lmao) and this is unbeta'ed so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes or there isn't more complex grammar :/ also, if u have questions please ask me i'll be thrilled to resolve any doubts :)
> 
> let's begin!

_Yixing was a cute boy in front of the train to Hogwarts._

 

Baekhyun had just arrived to the station for the first time in his life and was looking from far away for a way to get in the train when he saw him. He fell along the cage of his owl and his heart missed a beat when he saw how cute and huggable the boy looked. He was talking to a guy who already had his robe and his red and golden tie on so he guessed he was a second-year. He couldn't hear them at all as he was next to the entry to the station and everyone was either screaming, crying or running but when the boy smiled and a dimple popped up, he felt like he was the one talking to him and wondered if he ever would and if they were going to be in the same house for the next seven years.

 

 Suddenly someone kicked him in the shoulder distracting him from the cute boy as he heard at least 20 sorry's.

 

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and this place is so big, I feel so little here." the tall guy said with a pout. Baekhyun guessed he usually didn't feel little since he was at least half a head taller than him. "By the way, I'm Chanyeol. I'm sorry if I hurt you, dude, I didn't mean to."

  

 

"I'm Baekhyun. And don't worry, I'm okay." Baekhyun had to look up to talk to him. He saw that that Chanyeol didn't look really convinced so he tried to calm him. "Chanyeol, I'm okay, really. I'm constantly falling to the ground or hitting myself with doors without even wanting to or noticing so I'm used to being randomly kicked in the shoulder."

 

 

Chanyeol laughed, "Anyway, do you want to come with me in the train? It will get pretty boring if I go alone and you're the only person I know who's going to Hogwarts."

 

 

"Yeah, why not?" Baekhyun said without thinking twice. Chanyeol was right, the travel was going to be long and being alone wasn't cool at all. Plus, maybe he could meet new people on the train and, maybe, just maybe, the cute boy.

 

 

Chanyeol guided him to the door and went in first. Baekhyun looked around to see if the cute boy was outside but he didn't see anything with all the families in the crowd waving and saying their goodbyes to their kids. He walked behind Chanyeol hoping to see him inside the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next upload soon :)
> 
> ((can u guess who helped yixing? ;) ))


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing isn't in the same house as him and Baekhyun gets sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, unbeta'ed so i'm sorry for the mistakes/lack of complex grammar :/

_Yixing was in another house._

 

When the hat was put in the cute boy's head and seconds later it announced his house was Hufflepuff, Baekhyun's mood went a little down. Not because he despised Hufflepuff or, Merlin forgives, Gryffindor (which was, from now on, _his house_ ), but more because he wouldn't be able to his face as often as he wanted to. He tried as much as possible to avoid looking at the table in front of him, which was Hufflepuff, so he wouldn't see him sitting there smiling with his new housemates.

 

If he anyone noticed his change of mood, they didn't say anything. Although Baekhyun got a little better when the feast started, he was still less excited than everyone else in his table. The Gryffindor table was full of good-looking food that appeared out of nowhere. _Ah, how much he loves magic._ Some gasps could be heard in the tables when the food appeared but Baekhyun was used to that happening since his parents were too lazy to bring the food to the table. He was a half-blood, his dad was a muggle and his mum a witch.

 

While eating, he thought about the pro's of being in Gryffindor. He was with Chanyeol and Jongdae, a small guy who he had befriended in the train, his table was next to the Hufflepuff one and he was in the house of _The Boy Who Lived_ and his best friends. The only "con" was that he wouldn't be able to get close to the boy who caught his eyes I the train.

 

Before he realised it, he was laying on bed in his fifth dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have hits but idk whats that??? can someone explain pls???
> 
> (( if you like text fics you can check out my other new fic "exbros", i tried to be funny for once ))


End file.
